A tale of Poland : Moja Miłość
by Just.A.Loner
Summary: Fail at title. Warning : OOC, AU, gaje abal, DLDR. Pair PolUkr a.k.a pair crack. [TITLE CHANGED]


_Ketika hatiku goyah mendengar sebuah suara, suara yang menyatakan bahwa aku tiada punya jenis kelamin yang jelas, dan di saat itulah aku harus memilih dua jalan, menjadi 'lelaki' sejati ataukah menjadi seorang 'perempuan'…?_

.

.

.

**Hetalia ~ A tale of Poland : Feliks Łukasiewicz's Little Story**

© Axel 'Sverige' Oxenstierna / Lee Chuin Honda-Kirkland

_**A/N**_ : Halo, Lee di sini! Aku bikin ff lagi, dan lagi-lagi A tale of Hetalia Series #plak#, sesudah A tale of Sweden, Norge dan Russia tentunya XD Happy Reading! Flame PROHIBITED.

**[**Disclaimer : All characters are belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya, WARNING : OOC, AU, gaje, abal-abal, DLDR, Feliks genderbent untuk beberapa scene, OC! Hetalia : Lech Łukasiewicz – Kakaknya Feliks**]**

.

.

.

Di kota Warsawa, kota yang begitu indah, dan terkadang cukup kental aura komunisnya walaupun negara yang menciptakan kota tersebut sudah banyak berbenah diri dalam wajah barunya di percaturan dunia internasional, tinggal seorang remaja berusia enam belas tahun.

Enam belas tahun, usia dimana remaja sudah mulai belajar kemandirian dan usaha kerja keras, remaja ini memang maunya mengikuti para remaja itu, namun dia memiliki permasalahan sendiri yang orang lain tidak punya.

Banyak orang di kota Warsawa tersebut sering salah paham kala mereka bertemu dengan remaja itu. Mereka selalu menyangka remaja itu cewek atau cowok, bahkan teman-temannya di Hetalia Gakuen.

Namun, di hati dan pikiran remaja itu, dia selalu bersikukuh kalau dirinya MEMANG anak cowok! Cowok tulen, begitulah kata singkat yang dipakainya untuk menyangkal praduga para penduduk kota tersebut.

"Halo, oh Anda laki-laki apa perempuan?" Beginilah pertanyaan yang setiap hari dilontarkan dengan tanpa berdosanya oleh para penduduk kota tersebut. Meskipun begitu, remaja ini kadang stress dengan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Hei, Feliks. Kau masih saja berpenampilan tidak jelas." sapa seseorang yang kali ini menemani remaja enam belas tahun tersebut pergi menuju sekolahnya saban paginya. Remaja berambut pirang dengan trend bob tersebut hanya bisa melirik pria yang menemaninya dengan lirikan maut, sehingga membuat seseorang itu sedikit ketakutan.

Remaja bernama Feliks itu lalu mendengus kesal sambil mengumpat orang yang menemaninya dengan kasar, "Liet, apa kau nggak punya kalimat selain itu? Biar gue yang AJARIN lo!"

Pria bernama Liet hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Memang sulit disangka, Feliks kali ini pergi dengan pakaian seragam sekolah untuk cowok di bagian atasannya, namun bawahannya? Pakai ROK! Sulit ditebak kan? Mana pakai rok pendek lagi… Plus, beberapa jepitan rambutnya yang disematkan pada poni kirinya…

"Siapa sih yang mendandanimu jadi kayak gini?" tanya pria bernama Liet itu menghela nafas dengan setengah hati.

"Lech Łukasiewicz!" jerit Feliks kesal.

Liet tersentak kaget, lalu bertanya dengan raut wajah terpana saking syoknya, "Lech? Kau nggak salah menjawab nih? Dia kan pria macho, beda dengan lo…"

"Lo nggak tau kepribadian asli Lech itu! Dia sukanya sama anak yang nggak jelas gendernya kayak gue ini, terus suka minta HRE kasih dia baju seragam cewek plus cowok, ya lalu mendandaniku kayak gini! WHAT THE HELL!" bentak Feliks kesal.

Lech Łukasiewicz, siapa yang nggak kenal dengan pria macho ini? Sudah tinggi pula (tinggi Lech sekitar 176 centi meter, beda sama Feliks yang cuma 166 centi meter), apalagi wajahnya yang betul-betul menegaskan bahwa Lech memang cowok tulen. Dia selalu menghantui pikiran dan jalan yang dimiliki Feliks.

Pasalnya, Lech selalu menyembunyikan kepribadian aslinya yang sangat menyukai mendandani anak yang nggak jelas gendernya seperti Feliks. Tentu saja nggak ada yang tahu hal ini, kecuali dia sendiri dan Liet itu. Bahkan Baltic yang lain juga nggak tahu menahu tentang Lech itu.

"Ya ampun… Ngh, bagaimana gue bisa menghilangkan kabar burung kalo lo itu cewek? Di mana-mana semua orang nyangka kamu cewek. Russia itu sampe nyangka lo cewek juga. Amerika dan England sama, apalagi Nordics. Plus, BTT dan Austria serta Hungary! Ayo, bayangkan…" Liet mulai menceramahi Feliks.

Jujur, Feliks bosan disangka-sangka cewek sama orang lain. Ada yang sampai menembak dia, salah satunya Prussia dan France. Prussia itu pas baru masuk sekolah, sudah jatuh cinta pada Feliks yang pakai baju seragam cewek. Saking cintanya, dia sampai ngejar-ngejar Feliks yang kelupaan bawa pakaian seragam cowoknya.

Kalau France, itu jauh lebih parah. Waktu itu di pelajaran ke tiga yaitu Ilmu Hukum Internasional, France nggak sengaja menemukan foto Feliks yang pakai baju cewek di kolong mejanya. Alhasil, besoknya France sudah merayu dan nembak Feliks habis-habisan, sampai dicekikikin sama hampir semua murid-murid sekolah tersebut.

Feliks menghela nafas dengan berat, lalu menyelanya dengan putus asa, "Udahlah Liet, nggak ada harapan. Apa gue lebih baik jadi cewek aja? Atau paling nggak jadi homoseksual…"

Liet langsung sensi mendengar kata 'homoseksual'. Pasalnya, dia dan Eduard sang Estonia pernah bertemu Berwald yang habis berhubungan seks dengan sesama lelaki. Alhasil, dia dan Eduard langsung pulang ke region Russia dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Jangan ngomongin itu dong, Feliks… Sudahlah, ayo masuk kelas. Mumpung masih ada waktu sebelum jam pertama dimulai." ajak Liet sambil menyodorkan tangan kirinya ke Feliks. Feliks hanya bisa menggangguk lemah sambil mengekor di belakangnya.

.

"Feliks~ ayolah, mon cheri… Aku janji nggak bakalan nyakitin kau kok, Feliks-chan… Aku mencintaimuuu~~~~" gombal France. Feliks hanya bisa bermuram durja mendengar gombalan maut France itu. Apa sih yang menyetrum France hingga bisa menembakku yang JELAS-JELAS cowok ini?

Feliks lalu menghela nafas di meja belajarnya di kelasnya, lalu menggebrak mejanya dan melirik semua nation-tan dengan tatapan super duper maut seraya mendengus dengan kesal pula, "Aku COWOK!"

Tiba-tiba setelah Feliks menegaskan gendernya, seorang cowok berambut pirang dengan mata berwarna hijau dan alis yang tebal, lalu menghampirinya dengan tatapan dan nada meremehkan, "Heh? Cowok? Cowok kok pake baju cewek… Banci!"

"Sudahlah, mon cheri. Gue janji nggak bakalan menyakiti cewek ini. Awas kalo lo sampe ngata-ngatain dia lagi." sela France nyambung nggak nyambung (?). Pria tadi hanya bisa menggertak kesal.

"Diam lo, FRANCE!" teriak cowok beralis tebal tersebut kesal.

France malah balik berteriak di depan cowok tersebut, "Lo juga, Arthur sang Alis Tebal!"

"Cuih. Lo sama Feliks emang nggak ada duanya–."

Keburu pertengkaran mereka berdua sudah dilerai oleh anak perempuan kecil yang memakai pita berwarna ungu di rambut sebelah kanannya. Anak kecil tersebut lalu berkata dengan sangat pelan, "Kalian jangan berantem dong, Arthur dan Francis."

Cowok beralis tebal yang bernama Arthur lalu melirik anak kecil yang berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka berdua dengan tatapan yang sama seperti saat menyindir Feliks. Anak kecil itu keburu pengen nangis, dan alhasil Arthur langsung ditodong pistol oleh seorang cowok berambut sama pirangnya.

"DIAM ATAU KAU AKU KIRIM KE AKHIRAT." ancam cowok yang bersenjata tersebut. Arthur hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil menatap wajah cowok tersebut dengan tatapan curiga.

France lalu mencoba menggombal cowok tersebut, "Sudahlah, Vash~"

"Diam. Sekali bicara kau kuakhiri bersama Arthur itu." ancam cowok bernama Vash itu menodongkan pistolnya ke France. Alhasil, anak kecil tersebut hanya bisa menatap Vash dari belakang dengan tatapan sedih.

"Vash… Adikmu–."

Keburu Vash sadar di belakangnya ada anak kecil yang nyaris mau menangis. Dia langsung menyarungkan senjata favoritnya dan berbalik menghadap anak perempuan kecil tersebut, lalu menggendongnya dengan lembut seraya bertanya dengan pelan, "Kau tidak apa-apa, Lili?"

Anak perempuan kecil bernama Lili hanya bisa menggangguk lembut seraya berbisik dengan pelan, "I-iya, Kak."

"Good."

Feliks hanya bisa menatap kemesraan hubungan antara Vash dan Lili tersebut. Apakah aku akan meraih kebahagiaan yang sama seperti apa yang dialami mereka berdua…? Feliks nggak bisa menyembunyikan wajah hampanya, dan kembali duduk di depan mejanya dengan tenangnya.

-00-

Sepulang sekolahnya, Feliks menghadap pintu apartemennya yang disewanya selama lima tahun itu. Setahu Feliks, kamar inilah yang selama ini belum diketahui Lech. Belakangan ini dia suka kabur dari rumah, namun semuanya gagal, karena kakaknya memiliki koneksi yang bisa dibilang sangat bagus di dalam negerinya sendiri.

Ia melirik seragam sekolahnya yang tertempel di badannya. Ia sebetulnya nggak bisa membocorkan rahasianya sendiri di depan Lietuva dan The Baltics, bahwa ia sebenarnya _sangatlah_ senang dipakaikan baju ala ceweknya. Tidak boleh, batin Feliks pasrah.

"Aku pulang." gumam Feliks seraya memegang gagang pintunya dan membukanya. Kriieeeett… Suara desahan pintu yang dibuka Feliks bersenandung dengan pelannya. Feliks sudah tidak mempedulikan semua ini. Baginya, lebih baik terlahir seperti cewek.

Tapi, apa yang ada di dalam kamar tersebut membuat Feliks tersentak kaget. Seorang perempuan berambut abu-abu dengan model rambut yang sama dengannya, hanya saja dahinya ditutupi poni dan dihiasi bando berwarna kuning, terlihat sedang menungguinya dengan penuh kesabaran.

DEG! Hati Feliks nggak bisa dibendung lagi. Ia tahu siapa gerangan perempuan yang seenak jidatnya memasuki rumah rahasianya itu. Feliks melepaskan kedua sepatunya dengan hati-hati, lalu memasuki lorong menuju kamarnya.

"Yeka– eh, aku harus menyebutmu Katyusha… Ada gerangan apa kau di sini?" tanya Feliks dengan nada lemas. Perempuan itu segera tersentak kaget dengan asal suara ini, dan segera memalingkan kepalanya ke Feliks. Sesaat kemudian, pipinya menyembul mimik merah.

"Feliks… Maaf, aku sengaja datang ke sini." pinta cewek bernama Katyusha membungkukkan punggungnya. Feliks yang berdiri di depannya, langsung menyangkal dengan paniknya, "Ah nggak apa-apa. Tunggu di situ ya."

"Ya."

Feliks segera berlari menuju kamar pribadinya. Sejujurnya, hati Feliks sangatlah senang. Yekaterina Braginskaya, demikian nama perempuan itu, merupakan sahabat lamanya setelah Toris. Namun, Feliks menyembunyikan perasaan khususnya kepada Yekaterina, yang selalu senang melihat Feliks berdandan seperti cewek.

_._

_Sepuluh tahun lalu, tepatnya ketika Feliks berusia enam tahun dan Yekaterina baru berusia lima tahun, di lembah di wilayah Ukraine…_

"_A-Apaan itu?" tanya Yekaterina menahan ketawa melihat penampilan Feliks yang benar-benar terlihat seperti cewek. Feliks sendiri mengenakan pakaian sailor khusus untuk perempuan dan mengenakan rok berwarna biru laut yang indah, plus topi pelautnya. _

"_He-eh, aku dengar si Alis Tebal itu punya adik lagi!" jawab Feliks yakin._

_Yekaterina tersentak kaget, sambil menaruhkan trisulanya di sampingnya seraya menampilkan wajah penasaran, "Benarkah? Siapa namanya?"_

_Feliks menggaruk-garuk kepalanya seraya mencoba mengingat-ingat. Untungnya, Yekaterina bukanlah cewek yang suka terburu-buru. Malahan, dia itu sangatlah sabar. Natalya sang Belarus bahkan pernah mengatakan bahwa Yekaterina merupakan tipikal ibu yang sangat cocok._

_Tiba-tiba Feliks berteriak kecil dengan raut wajah senang, "Aha! Aku ingat! Namanya Peter Kirkland, katanya dia lumayan akrab sama Raivis-chan lho! Aku sudah minta izin padanya untuk meniru ini!"_

_Yekaterina hanya bisa tersenyum ikhlas mendengar ocehan Feliks itu, dan dia melakukannya dengan sukarela sampai waktu itu…_

…_Sampai suatu saat, dimana sewaktu Prussia, Russia dan Austria menjajah tempat mereka berdua, Feliks dan Toris yang hampir setiap hari bersamanya mulai merenggang hubungannya. Prussia membawa Feliks dengan paksa, dan mempertemukannya dengan Ludwig, adik Prussia serta tinggal di sana. Sedangkan Toris dimasukkan dengan paksa ke dalam lingkaran keluarga Russian, bersama Yekaterina dan Natalya yang juga sudah lama dipaksanya. Feliks hanya bisa menangis dan menangis, karena waktu dia berada di lingkaran keluarga Beilschmidt itu, dia dilarang mengenakan pakaian perempuan._

"_Kau itu lelaki apa perempuan nih?" sindir Gilbert ketika dia melihat Feliks yang sedang mengenakan pita berwarna merah keunguan di rambut kanannya. Feliks tersentak kaget, dan berpaling dari cermin ke hadapan Gilbert yang sudah kesal setengah mampus melihat perangai Feliks yang ekstrim itu._

_Gilbert lalu menegurnya dengan kasar, "Kau mau jadi mainan kami, hah?"_

"_Ti-tidak…" sangkal Feliks lirih._

_Gilbert lalu melirik-lirik Feliks, dari atas ke bawah, kanan ke kiri, serong, pokoknya sangat awas meneliti apakah Feliks jujur atau nggak. Beberapa saat kemudian, Gilbert lalu mencelanya dengan berani, "Jangan jadi pengecut, Kuda Poni Lover!"_

_Sejujurnya, Feliks sangat membenci mereka berdua. Seumur-umur dia belum pernah dipaksa begini oleh orang asing. Kakaknya, Lech, juga dibawa pergi oleh Ivan sang Russia itu bersama Toris, sehingga memperlengkap duka yang menyelimuti diri Feliks._

_Namun, dia tidak lupa dengan Yekaterina. Ia selalu mengintip dan diam-diam menanyakan kabarnya dari sahabatnya yang juga merupakan anggota keluarga Russia, Latvia. Dialah yang selalu Feliks minta untuk bertemu secara diam-diam sewaktu konflik itu. Ia sudah tidak tahan untuk menyentuh kehangatan hatinya, yang meneranginya selama beberapa tahun lamanya._

.

"Feliks?" gumam Yekaterina membuyarkan Feliks yang tengah melamun di meja tamunya. Feliks tersentak kaget, dan segera menatap Yekaterina dengan tatapan rindu. Di saat inilah mereka berdua saling tukar kabar dan saling merindukan satu sama lainnya.

Feliks mengulum senyuman kecil sambil menyeruput kopinya yang dia buat sejak beberapa waktu yang berlalu seraya bertanya, "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu, Katyusha?"

"Baik-baik saja…" jawab Yekaterina sambil menampakkan raut wajah yang tidak bisa ditebak. Feliks mengamati wajah Yekaterina dengan perasaan curiga dan khawatir. Ada gerangan apa dengan sahabatku ini…? Tidak, tidak, tidak, aku tidak boleh menyebutnya orang yang aku cintai!

"Ye-chan? Ada apa? Mukamu terasa aneh…"

"Benar?"

"Ya… Tell me, ada apa?"

Yekaterina membatu ketika mendengar Feliks memintanya untuk curhat. Bukan nggak suka sih, namun dia tahu nantinya Feliks bakalan nggak bahagia mendengar masalah yang melilit diri Yekaterina sendiri. Tidak bisa kubiarkan Feliks-tan mendengar masalah ini, batin Yekaterina agak khawatir.

"Permisi! Aku mau pulang!" jerit Yekaterina membanting kursi dan berlari menjauhi Feliks. Buru-buru Yekaterina udah memakai sepatu dan membanting pintu kamar apartemennya. BLAM. Feliks tersentak kaget dan memandang pintu depan tersebut dengan tatapan curiga dan khawatir.

"Ada apa sih…?"

-00-

Keesokan harinya, Feliks terbangun dengan perasaan kalut dan tidak tenang. Kemarin malam dia mencoba menghubungi kantor wilayah Ukraine, namun dihalang-halangi oleh Ivan yang cukup sadis itu. Apalagi di sana sudah ada Lech yang memang cukup akrab sama Ukraine itu.

"Sialan…" umpat Feliks kesal sambil berdiri dari ranjangnya seraya berjalan menghampiri cermin besar yang ditaruh di sebelah kirinya. Ia lalu bercermin di depannya. Terlihatlah sosok Feliks yang berambut sepanjang pangkal leher, dengan lekukan mata yang indah seperti perempuan, plus mukanya yang memang imut dari sananya.

Feliks menghela nafas di depan kaca tersebut sambil menggumam dengan pelan dan suaranya parau, "Sampai kapan aku bisa menjadi lelaki sejati…?"

-00-

Teeet teeet. Jam masuk sekolah kembali berdentang dengan damainya di Hetalia Gakuen. Feliks kembali masuk sekolah lagi dengan seragam yang kali ini benar-benar beda. Untungnya hari itu Lech nggak datang menjenguknya, jadi Feliks bisa berpakaian dengan baik.

"Woi! Lo berubah?" tanya Gilbert terkesiap melihat Feliks berpakaian cowok.

Feliks hanya bisa ber-facepalm mendengar pertanyaan gaje Gilbert. Liat sendiri kenapa, Gilbert… Feliks membatin kesal menatap Gilbert. Gilbert hanya bisa manyun-manyun melihat Feliks yang lagi kesal.

Arthur yang kebetulan berada di belakang Gilbert, langsung mencibir, "Oh Feliks, udah berubah lo? Bukannya kemarin lo masih bersikeras dipakaikan pakaian cewek? Setan macam apa yang udah merasukimu?"

Kontan aja kepala Arthur udah digeplak sama laptop oleh seseorang. Pas Arthur memalingkan badannya hendak mengutuk orang tersebut, ternyata orang itu adalah Lietuva! "Jangan seenaknya mengomentari perubahan seseorang." cemooh Lietuva kepada Arthur.

"Well, udah bagus kalo Poland-san sudah mau berubah." tambah Lili.

"DIAM KAU, ANAK KECIL." bentak Arthur.

Keburu Arthur udah diancam oleh Vash. Kali ini dalam intensitas kesadisan yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya, "MAU MATI DULU YA?" ancam Vash dengan santai namun mengeluarkan deathglare yang nggak kalah sama Ivan dan Beary itu di hadapan Arthur.

.

Boing boing. Dada Yekaterina rupanya sedang bergoyang dengan pelan, sehingga membuat Yekaterina agak malu di hadapan murid-murid lainnya. Belarus alias Natalya yang kebetulan duduk di belakangnya, langsung men-deathglare Yekaterina dengan ancaman yang berupa pisau besar yang disembunyikan di balik roknya.

"Diam." bentak Natalya kesal.

Yekaterina hanya bisa terpaku heran. Tumben mood Natalya nggak bagus, batin Yekaterina heran. Wajar, Ivan masih belum mau mengabulkan niat Natalya. Makanya dia jadi badmood tingkat dewa begini, batinnya.

"Masih mengkhawatirkan poni horses itu?" tanya Natalya dingin.

"Well, ya."

Natalya mendesis kesal, lalu buru-buru menyimpan pisaunya di kolong meja di kelasnya yang berbeda dengan Feliks. Sesekali Natalya melirik Yekaterina yang dari kemarin malam terus menampakkan wajah lusuh dan khawatir.

Natalya lalu berbisik padanya, "Kamu mengkhawatirkan perintah nee-chan?"

"Ti-tidak."

"Awas ya."

Yekaterina hanya bisa menelan ludah. Ia tahu, dia disuruh Ivan untuk menggebuk habis Lech, yang kebetulan disandera di rumahnya malam itu. Beruntung Feliks nggak mengetahui itu. Kalau dia mengetahui itu, habislah aku! Yekaterina mengulum kekhawatiran di balik wajah innocentnya.

Yekaterina melirik Ivan yang kebetulan menjadi wali kelas mereka, yang sedang menjelaskan pelajaran Sejarah International. Bah, bakalan habis aku dibantai dia, batin Yekaterina kesal. Sesungguhnya dia tidak mau melakukan pekerjaan kotor ini, namun dia khawatir akan nasibnya.

_Feliks… Apakah kau ada di sini?_

-00-

Teeenng. Jam bel istirahat bergema dengan datarnya (?) di sekolah tersebut. Hampir seluruh siswa kelas XII-I segera menghambur keluar kelas, kecuali Yekaterina dan Natalya. Mereka masih di tempat semula, hingga semua orang segera keluar dari kelasnya.

Ketika orang terakhir keluar dari kelasnya, Natalya langsung berdiri dengan angkuhnya dan segera menghampiri meja Yekaterina seraya mengancam dengan nada sadis dan penuh deathglare, "Berani menjamin kau akan selamat?"

"Ti-tidak." jawab Yekaterina mantap.

Natalya terkesiap mendengar jawaban Yekaterina. Berani cari mati dia, batin Natalya kesal. Ia langsung menodongkan ujung pisaunya tepat di dekat leher Yekaterina sambil mengancamnya lagi, "Jangan lupa, kita adalah bagian dari kelompok yang sama…"

Belum selesai Natalya mengancam, tiba-tiba pintu kelas XII-I sudah dibanting oleh seseorang. BRAK. Pintunya sampai rusak, saking kuatnya. Ternyata orang yang membantingnya adalah seorang cowok! Mereka berdua memang tidak salah lihat, karena pria itu berambut pirang dibelah dua tepat di dahi dan bermata hijau.

Natalya mengulum senyuman penuh kecutan, "Datang juga kau, Łukasiewicz."

"Ada perlu apa dengan Braginskaya-san, Arlovskaya-san?" Feliks balik bertanya dengan nada penuh kekesalan yang dibalut oleh sikap datar dan judes. Natalya hanya bisa mendengus kesal menatap Feliks.

Ada perasaan tidak suka yang terpendam di dalam hati Natalya mengenai Feliks. Harus dia akui, Feliks _memang_ menyebalkan, tidak lebih. Tidak ada yang dia sukai di dunia ini, kecuali Ivan yang dia panggil nee-chan.

Natalya menjawab dengan nada penuh kemenangan, "Lech-mu…"

Buru-buru Yekaterina menyelanya dengan nada parau, "Feliks! Kakakmu–."

"Jangan mendahuluiku, Yekaterina!" bentak Natalya kesal sambil menodongkan pisaunya sekali lagi di leher Yekaterina. Kali ini Yekaterina hanya bisa membungkam mulut. Dari pembicaraan mereka berdua, Feliks bisa mencium sesuatu yang tidak baik.

"Ada apa dengan kakakku?" tanya Feliks datar.

Natalya menyeringai dengan sadis di depan Feliks, lalu menjawab dengan nada judes dan penuh keangkuhan, "Kakakmu disandera Ivan melalui Yekaterina ini. Apakah kau tidak percaya?"

Natalya lalu berjalan mendahului Feliks yang masih terpaku saking kagetnya sambil memekik senang, "Tidak ada pilihan lain selain Lech kembali dan Yekaterina kembali ke pangkuan Ivan, atau Lechmu ditahan dan Yekaterina akan bersamamu."

Natalya lalu keluar kelas dengan aura penuh kemenangan. Kali ini mereka akan kesulitan memilihnya, batin Natalya puas, bagai serigala yang puas memakan mangsanya.

Ketika Natalya keluar kelas, Feliks menatap Yekaterina dengan tatapan cemas. Pantas saja kemarin dia nggak sempat menjelaskan padaku, batin Feliks yakin. Kini semuanya menjadi jelas. Mengapa dirinya merasa dirinya bebas dari Lech, dan kedatangan Yekaterina di apartemenku, semuanya karena satu orang. Ivan!

"Katyusha.."

Yekaterina hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya di depan cowok pecinta kuda poni itu. Boing boing. Sesekali dada Yekaterina yang besar itu bergoyang lagi. Ia sudah tidak tahan untuk bunuh diri, karena masalahnya ketahuan Feliks yang diam-diam disukainya sepuluh tahun yang lalu itu.

Yekaterina lalu membuka suaranya, "Jadi kau tidak perlu memaafkanku…"

"TIDAK." Suara tegas Feliks akhirnya keluar. Yekaterina tersentak kaget dan menaikkan kepalanya yang tertunduk menghadap tepat di depan Feliks. Kini dua wajah tersebut saling bertatapan dengan heningnya. Air mata Yekaterina mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Nekat juga kau, Katyusha." komentar Feliks sambil duduk di atas meja Yekaterina.

Yekaterina hanya bisa menatap tubuh Feliks yang kini berbalutkan pakaian seragam sekolah khusus laki-laki. Baru pertama kalinya Feliks mengenakan pakaian itu. Seumur-umur hidup Yekaterina belum pernah melihat Feliks mengenakan pakaian yang 'pas' untuk gender aslinya.

Kali ini suara lirih Yekaterina yang bersuara, "Ka-Kamu berpakaian cowok…?"

Feliks yang menyadari kalau Yekaterina ternyata memperhatikan pakaiannya, mengulum senyuman penuh arti. Ia tahu, gara-gara inilah hampir semua orang di Hetalia Gakuen akhirnya mau mengakui kalau dirinya memang cowok. Thanks to Engjell sang Albania, batin Feliks senang di dalam hati.

"Kau nggak suka?" protes Feliks beraut wajah jahil.

Yekaterina hanya bisa terkikik dan akhirnya tertawa lepas gara-gara wajah lucunya Feliks, "HAHAHAHA! Ternyata kau memang tidak pantas mengenakan pakaian cowok!"

Feliks langsung bermuram merah mendengar sindiran halus Yekaterina, langsung menghadap Yekaterina dan memprotesnya lebih dahsyat, "Kali ini gue coba menakhlukkan cewek berdada besar dari Ukraine! Mau protes?"

DEG. Hati Yekaterina terkesiap mendengar protesnya Feliks. Dalam hati Yekaterina senang, ternyata pria yang awalnya bermuka kayak cewek ini memang suka mengejar-kejar dirinya, walau dia mengaku kalau dia nggak punya cewek yang disukainya.

"Lebih baik Lech ditahan saja." gumam Yekaterina tanpa disadarinya.

Feliks yang kaget mendengar gumaman Yekaterina, langsung menyunggingkan senyuman khasnya sambil menyambung dengan polosnya, "Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Biarkan aja Kak Lech itu ditahan, hitung-hitung mencoba merasakan siksaan Ivan itu lagi."

Yekaterina mengulum senyuman manisnya, yang membuat Feliks semakin meleleh saking blushingnya.

"Katyusha, aku mau tanya…" tanya Feliks sambil bermuka merah.

Yekaterina memperhatikan tutur kata, bahasa tubuh dan perasaan yang nampak pada diri Feliks itu. Humm… Yekaterina berpikir keras. Tampaknya dia akan bertanya tentang sesuatu yang agaknya mungkin pribadi, batin Yekaterina dalam hati.

"Apa?" tanya Yekaterina dengan sabar.

Feliks celingak-celinguk di kelasnya, lalu bertanya lagi dengan lirihnya, "Dalam hatimu, kau mengira aku cowok atau cewek…?"

Yekaterina terbengong, namun kemudian wajah bengongnya segera diganti dengan sunggingan senyuman khasnya. Ia lalu mencolek-colek pipi Feliks yang memerah sambil menjawab dengan penuh arti, "Di luarmu kau adalah cewek setengah cowok, namun di hatiku dan hatimu dirimu adalah sepenuhnya lelaki. Buktinya sekarang kau bisa menaklukkan perempuan Ukraine yang kau suka."

Feliks segera blushing lagi mendengar jawaban Yekaterina. Dalam hatinya, dia sangat, sangat dan sangat bahagia merasakan bahwa Yekaterina sekarang sudah bisa membalas perasaan cintanya yang terpendam selama sepuluh tahun tersebut. Kini dia sudah tidak perlu khawatir lagi kalau-kalau Yekaterina sudah menolak cintanya duluan.

"Kapan-kapan berpakaianlah seperti perempuan. Aku suka sisimu yang itu." pinta Yekaterina polos. Feliks langsung berteriak saking bahagianya sambil salting, "TENTU SAJA, KATYUSHAAAA~!"

**[End]**


End file.
